pelea amorosa
by Leonardo-49
Summary: ash esta en problemas porque sus amigas de los viajes anteriores regresan para decirles lo que sienten por el, pero quien será la persona que le robe el corazón
1. Chapter 1

**bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste poque no se si esta bien o que, ustedes diganme en los errores que tenga dejenme sus reviews con opiniones, criticas constructivas, en que devo mejorar y todo eso, pero bueno empecemos con la historia**

 _NOTA_ **:** los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a satoshi tajiri garcias.

 **Capitulo 1: Amigas o "rivales en el amor".**

Narrador: nuestros heroes se encuentran de camino a ciudad Yantra para el combate de gimnasio de Ash y Korrina en el camino nuestro azabache piensa en una estrategia para vencer a lucario.

tengo que pensar en una estrategia para vencer al lucario de Korrina-dijo ash pensando en una estrategia.

Ash en que piensas- dijo serena con curiosidad en saber que piensa Ash.

a! nada, solo pensando en una estrategia para vencer al lucario de Korrina-dijo Ash

y no has pensado en una estrategia-dijo Clemont con curiosidad por saber si penso una estrategia.

no, no se me ocurre nada-dijo Ash llevando su mano a la cabeza, causando una caida comica en todos a excepcion de ash.

bueno pues porque no descansamos aqui ya se esta haciendo de noche-dijo Clemont.

tienes razon hermano descansemos aqui-dijo bonnie

ya todos empezaron a hacer las tiendas de dormir y despues de eso se dispusieron a hacer la comida.

muy bien chicos es hora de hacer la comida, Ash y Serena pueden ir a traer leña.

si-contestaron Ash y Serena.

y yo que hago clemont-dijo bonnie.

tu me vas a ayudar a hacer la comida-dijo clemont.

muy bien-dijo bonnie con ojos de ilusion.

si al fin un tiempo a solas con Ash-dijo Serena pensando.

muy bien Serena, vamos-dijo Ash entusiasmado por estar a solas con Serena.

a! si ya voy-dijo Serena que agarro la mano de Ash, que con este acto causo un leve sonrojo en Ash.

al recojer suficiente leña se fueron a donde estaban sus amigos, ya preparada la comida todos se dispusieron a comer, ya terminando de comer todos pensaron en la estrategia de Ash para vencer al lucario pero por desgracia nada se les ocurrio y se decidio a que improvisara en la batalla ya decidido todo, se dispusieron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente todos se fueron a ciudad Yantra, que al llegar se encontraron a korrina.

ee! esa no es Korrina-dijo clemont

si ella es-dijo Ash- hola korrina.

a! hola chicos-dijo korrina que hacercandose a saludar, se tropeso con una piedra y cae en los brazos del azabache.( **NOTA** korrina iba con sus patines solo para aclarar, porque como se iba a caer caminando xD)

tras caer en los brazos de Ash, se hizo presente un sonrojo en Korrina, por caer en los brazos de su amor secreto.

estas bien-dijo Ash.

si, si estoy bien-dijo Korrina aun teniendo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

hola Korrina-dijo bonnie con alegria de volverla a ver.

hola korrina-dijo Serena con cara de pocos amigos por lo que paso con Ash y Korrina.

hola chicos que hacen por aqui-dijo Korrina.

pues vinimos para nuestra batalla de gimnasio-dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

a si, pues no te lo voy a dejar tan facil Ash-dijo Korrina con desicion.

ya en el gimnasio Ash pudo vencer a sus 2 pokemons es la hora de la verdad viene el ultimo pokemon de Korrina.

muy bien echo Ash, pero ya sabes quien biene verdad-dijo Korrina.

si e esperado este momento-dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

muy bien, Ash esta dando una buena pelea-dijo clemont.

tienes razon hermano, Ash es muy fuerte-dijo bonnie con alegria.

si pero ahora biene lo dificil-dijo Serena preocupada por Ash.

muy bien, sal lucario-dijo korrina-ahora lucario megaevoluciona.

muy bien, sal pikachu-dijo Ash sacando su ultimo pokemon.

bien lucario usa hueso veloz-dijo Korrina dandole la orden a lucario.

pikachu esquivalo y usa electrobola-dijo Ash.

pikachu lo pudo esquivar y dar el golpe a lucario a lo que, no le hizo mucho daño a lucario.

lucario usa puño incremento en pikachu-dijo Korrina.

no pikachu-dijo Ash.

el golpe fue tan fuerte, que le causo mucho daño a pikachu.

ahora usa danza de espadas-dijo Korrina.

pikachu esquivalo y usa ataque sorpresa-dijo el azabache.

pikachu pudo esquivar el ataque de lucario y utilizo ataque sorpresa, y como resultado dejo a lucario debilitado.

no lucario, ahora si, la hora de la verdad llego lucario usa aura esfera a maximo poder-dijo Korrina

pikachu utiliza impactrueno a maximo poder-dijo Ash

lo golpes chocaron entre si causando una explocion dejando al lucario fuera de combate y a un pikachu muy debilitado.

lucario no puede continuar la victoria es para Ash de pueblo paleta-dijo Cornelio.

si lo logramos pikachu-dijo Ash.

pika pika-dijo pikachu un poco agotado a su entrenador.

bien echo Ash-dijo Serena mientras abrazaba al azabache, cosa que causo un sonrojo en Ash y Serena.

Korrina mientras veia ese abrazo, ardio de celos en Serena por lo que hizo.

muy bien echo Ash-dijo Korrina mientras le daba la medalla lid.

muy bien ya tengo la medalla lid-dijo Ash alzando su medalla.

ya todos se estaban despidiendo de Korrina y Cornelio para dirijirse al siguiente gimnasio.

y a cual gimnasio vas a ir Ash-dijo Korrina

no se-dijo Ash llevando su mano a la cabeza, causando que todos se calleran comicamente.

porque no van a ciudad tempera-dijo Korrina.

si alla vamos-dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

bueno esto es un adios-dijo Korrina con tristeza porque ya no veria a Ash.

no digas eso esto es un hasta pronto-dijo Ash.

si Korrina, esto es un hasta pronto-dijo Clemont.

es enserio chicos-dijo Korrina con alegria porque veria a Ash en otra ocasion.

si-dijeron todos al unisono.

bueno esto es un hasta pronto adios chicos-dijo Korrina que antes de que se fuera Ash ella abrazo a Ash y le dijo al oido.

entonces te vere en pueblo vanitas-dijo Korrina con una voz picara dejando a Ash confundido.( **NOTA** agarre cualquier pueblo de relleno)

Ash no dijo nada y solo asintio con su cabeza y se hiba alejando del lugar llegando con sus amigos.

que te dijo Ash-dijo Serena con curiosidad por saber lo que le dijo Korrina.

a! nada solo que la veriamos en pueblo vanitas-dijo Ash.

a lo que respondio el azabache, Serena se quedo con enojo a lo que le dijo Korrina a Ash, y asi partieron a pueblo vanitas.

 **"continuara"**

 **espero les haiga gustado la historia ya saben que me pueden dejar sus reviews para decirme de mis errores porque somos humanos y cometemos errores, y una cosa mas esto esta dividido en capitulos asi que si les gusto me pueden decir que, que shippings aparezcan en la historia gracias.**


	2. AVISO¡

¡AVISO!

Bueno viendo que quieren que siga escribiendo la historia pues seguiré XD

Otra cosa, viendo unos errores que tenía el fanfic, ya los arregles, también quiero recordarles que esta historia la podemos escribir todos juntos, ósea, den ideas de quienes pueden salir en el fanfic tanto personajes o, por dar un ejemplo que escriba como mini historias o cosas así También voy a tratar de subir un capitulo por semana así que la otra semana, más preciso el jueves, va haber capitulo.

Y solo me queda decir gracias, por querer que yo siga escribiendo esta historia y con esto termino con el aviso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de pelea amorosa espero les guste y si lose soy consciente de que prometí subirlo un jueves así que les pido que me disculpen, pero prometo ser un poco más activo a partir de hoy y solo empecemos con la historia.**

 **(PD: me he alejado un poco del fic y quisiera que me dijeran como esta mi desenvoltura en la historia y ahora si a lo que es el fic)**

 _NOTA:_ los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri gracias.

 **Capítulo 2: Reencuentros**

Narrador: luego de vencer al lucario de korrina y ganar la medalla lid, los chicos se encuentran en medio de un bosque, pero de repente.

Miren nada más al futuro maestro pokemon- dijo una voz muy animada

Eeehhh eres tu brock- dijo ash muy animado al ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo

Y no vengo solo- dijo brock

Hola ash- dijo una voz femenina

Ahhh eres tu misty- dijo ash aún más alegre al ver a su antigua amiga

Si tontito, vaya no has cambiado nada- dijo misty con un tono burlesco

Ash quienes son ellos- pregunto clemont

Ah sí chicos ellos son brock y misty mis antiguos compañeros de viaje- dijo ash

Chicos él es clemont líder del gimnasio de ciudad luminalia y ella es- dijo ash antes de ser interrumpido por Bonnie

Yo soy Bonnie y él es dedenne- dijo Bonnie interrumpiendo a ash

Y ella es serena eh! y serena- dijo ash preocupado por serena

En otra parte del bosque se puede apreciar un lago y a una persona apreciando el lago

No es posible, no, no lo creo, ash nos contó que había viajado con personas por todas las regiones, pero, que alguna de esas personas fuera una mujer- dijo serena algo triste pero fue interrumpida por alguien

Aquí estas serena, los chicos te están buscando por todos lados- dijo Bonnie preocupada por serena

Lo siento es que me distraje un poco y termine aquí- dijo serena

Oye estas bien- dijo Bonnie preocupada por su amiga

Si, si estoy bien, ven vamos donde los chicos- dijo serena con una sonrisa falsa, escondiendo una gran tristeza dentro de ella XD

Después de caminar un rato las chicas habían llegado donde estaban los chicos.

Ahí estas serena, donde estabas- dijo ash preocupado por su amiga

Estaba viendo un lago cerca de aquí- dijo serena ya un poco más calmada

Bueno pues chicos ella es serena- dijo ash presentándola

Huy ash y donde es que se conocieron- pregunto brock con cara picara (ustedes ya saben)

Pues la conocí en un campamento del profesor oak, en pueblo paleta- dijo ash recordando el momento en que se conocieron

Hace cuánto tiempo- pregunto misty con un poco de celos

Fue cuando tenía 8 años- dijo ash

Ósea que tienen tiempo de conocerse- dijo misty aun con celos

Bueno no, después de que acabara el campamento yo me fui a mi respectiva región y ya nunca nos volvimos a ver - dijo serena recordando ese horrible momento- hasta que vi a ash lanzándose desde lo alto de la torre lumiuose- dijo serena antes de ser interrumpida por misty

Que explícame eso ash ketchum como es eso que te lanzaste desde una torre- dijo misty con un poco de enojo

Bueno todo fue por el equipo rocket- dijo ash

Puedo seguir- dijo serena un poco enojada

Puedes seguir serena- dijo ash

Bueno, donde estaba a si, al final vi que era ash y decidí irlo a buscar, hasta que alfin lo encontré y después de que ganara su batalla de gimnasio me pidió que si quería viajar con é- dijo serena (si lose no puse toda la historia completa pero me tuve que ahorrar todo ese embrollo, espero que me perdonen)

Queeeeee- dijeron brock y misty muy sorprendidos ante tal noticia

Ash pidiéndole a una chica- dijo brock

Que la acompañe- dijo misty

Si- dijo serena impresionada, mientras que el azabache estaba con un pequeño sonrojo

Nunca imagine ver a ash invitando a una chica ir de viaje con él- dijo brock aun con la impresión de tal noticia

Porque- pregunto serena

Porque a cada chica que él conoce, termina quemando su bicicleta oh a ella misma- dijo misty

Serena solo volteo a ver a ash y este solo se rascaba una mejilla con un ligero sonrojo

Bueno creo que ya se está haciendo de noche, mejor acampemos aquí- dijo ash intentando salir del tema

Si tienes razón ash mejor acampemos aquí- dijo clemont

Si- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Y así los chicos decidieron quedarse a acampar en el bosque

Esta historia continuara…

 **Bueno llegamos al final del capítulo y ya saben dejen sus comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra**

 **¿PREGUNTA? Que les pareció la final de la liga kalos?**

A mi criterio me dejo por un rato un mal sabor de boca pero miremos con que nos sorprente pokemon así que nos vemos luego.


End file.
